1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to an electrical connector having shielding plates.
2. Description of Prior Arts
U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,841 discloses an electrical connector comprises a plurality of shield plates on two longitudinal sides of an insulative housing and a plurality of reinforcing plates made of metal on two opposite ends of the housing. The shield plates and the reinforcing plates electrically contact with each other. There are a plurality of elongated windows provided along an upper end of the shield plate. A beam portion is formed between both ends of the window and the upper end of the shield plate. The beam portion is flexible in the direction of a thickness of the shield plate. A contact section is provided in the middle of the beam portion to make spring contact with a shielding plate of a mating complementary connector. A plurality of retainers are provided on outer side of the housing for attaching the shielding plate. A plurality of grounding sections are provided on a lower end of the plate.
A problem has been found when the basic structure of the low profile connector disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Patent is applied to the high profile design. The problem is that because the windows are provided along the upper end of the shield plate, the shielding plate is so infirm and easy to be broken, especially when the complementary connector mates with said connector repeatedly.
Hence, it is desirable to have an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art.